Campfire Stories (A Collection of Percy Jackson Short Stories!)
by wilburshoelace
Summary: I've had different ideas floating through my head for a while now and decided it was finally time to put pen to paper. Or is it fingers to keys?
1. Roman Remains (Part One)

"Can't you make this ship fly any faster?" Annabeth yelled from the quarterdeck. Leo poked his head out of the command station with Wii remote in hand, "I can only go so fast, magical fuel only gets us so far!" Festus, the dragon masthead, blew flames into the cloudy sky. "And Festus helps too!" Leo yelled before returning to his control board.

Piper came up from downstairs, she gave a glare in Leo's direction before walking up to Annabeth, "Hey, Blondie, enjoying the view?" Annabeth gripped the railing of the Argo II tighter, her knuckles turning white, "You're trying to make me smile, and I appreciate that Piper, but I'm not in the mood."

Annabeth couldn't stop worrying. Thoughts of Percy's memory never returning clouded her mind. All the evidenced pointed towards him remembering since Jason does, but her life was never that simple.

Piper leans against the railing and crosses her arms, "I know you're stressed, Annabeth, but we just crossed the border into California. And I know from everything you've said about Percy the first thing he's gonna do is make a joke." Piper shrugs her shoulders, offering a smile to her friend, "Just thought I'd get you prepared since you haven't smiled much recently."

"The first thing I'm gonna do is punch Kelp Head!" Thalia yelled from the top of the mast. Her and Jason were causing thunderclaps to see who was stronger. Jason offers Annabeth another joke, "I might say hello or something? Maybe a handshake."

Annabeth actually smiled at that, pulling her hands from the railing to rub the tiredness from her eyes, "Thank you, I needed that." Piper gives her friend a tight hug, "That's what I'm here for."

Just then, Jason came tumbling down from the mast. He barely controlled the wind to stop his fall. Thalia looked down at the three demigods below, "I meant to do that!" Piper offered her boyfriend a hand up. Once on his feet, Jason smoothed the wrinkles from his shirt, "She only did that cause my thunder was louder." Annabeth and Piper didn't even try to hide their laughter. Thalia wore a confident smirk.

"I see the Oakland Hills!" Jason yelled from the mast, "Leo, just keep steering the ship downward." Leo did as he was told, spinning his Wii remote in circles as he turned the volume down on his dubstep soundboard. Soon the _Argo II_ broke through the mist and all of Camp Jupiter was visible.

Annabeth ran to the ladder, throwing it over the side of the ship. The _Argo II_ was about 200 feet in the air still, but she climbed down the ladder anyway. Jason jumped from the mast, of his own free will this time, after her.

"Annabeth, wait, you're gonna fall!" Jason said, struggling down the ladder after her. "Then catch me," Annabeth said as she let go of the ladder.

As soon as Jason had Annabeth in his arms and the wind under them was controlled, a statue of a man exploded into exsistence. "_Graecus!_" the statue shrieked.

Jason sighed, "Terminus, it's me, Jason. Just let us-" Terminus, his face strained as if he was trying to move his non-existent body, interupted Jason, "Do you feel that? That is me slapping you!"

Annabeth looked between Jason and the statue with confusion evident on her face. She knew who Terminus was, the god of boundries, but she didn't understand why a statue of him was floating in the sky with them. "Uhm, hello, Mr. Terminus, sir, I'm Annabeth, daughter of Athena, and we were wondering if we could enter Camp Jupiter so we could meet with the praetor."

Terminus' attention turned towards Annabeth, "Yes, yes, I know who you are, Miss Chase. Now, if you will look to where I am pointing, can you tell me what that is above us?"

Annabeth looked up to see the _Argo II_ stalled in the air above them. Leo, Piper, Thalia, looked down at the scene below. Coach Hedge was still in his cabin watching _Walker Texas Ranger_ reruns. "That would be our ship," Jason said.

"Yes! Bravo Mr. Grace! That is a _weapon ridden_ ship above us with five people ready to wield those weapons. More specifically,your _Argo II_ is above the Pomerian Line."

That made Annabeth remember what she studied about Camp Jupiter, no weapons within the city limits. "What if we made a compromise?" Terminus looked very happy with that suggestion, "I like compromises! Maybe Athena's children really are smart."

Annabeth chose to ignore that remark, "If we leave all of our weapons on the ship and the ship stays in the air it will be _above_ the city, not in it." Terminus began glowing with energy, "I will allow it, good compromise, Athena spawn!"

With a flash of light, Annabeth, Jason, Piper, Leo, and Thalia were on the ground surrounded by the Roman camp. Without their weapons, Annabeth was tempted to panic. If Percy doesn't remember that Camp Half-Blood exists, they could be attacked any second. Yet, from a strategical point of view, Hera should have left Percy with some memories if she was trying to forge peace.

Leo dragged her out of her thoughts, "That hunk of marble jacked my tool belt! He better not mess with my hammers!" Piper rolled her eyes. Thalia sighed, "Leo, did you not notice we're surrounded?" Leo looked at her confused, "That isn't a problem yet. I don't see any weapons."

Before anyone could smack Leo a voice silenced the entire croud. "Part ways," Percy yelled, walking through the crowd beside a girl about his age. They both wore a purple cape with a golden eagle medal pinned to their chest. Behind them were two other people, a tall, rather chubby, Asian boy who was holding hands with a girl about a year or so younger than him. She had chocolate colored skin with curly golden hair. The girl carried a cavalry helmet at her side.

Annabeth's eyes focused on Percy, he seemed different and she didn't know how to feel about that. His hair was the same, but his overall demeanor seemed more hardened as if he had to demand control from those around him. Annabeth made the connection between the girl and Percy's matching attire. The girl was Reyna, which meant Percy must be the new praetor.

Reyna marched forward with Percy at her side, "Welcome, friends. I am Reyna, praetor of the 12th legion. We welcome you to Camp Jupiter." The tone Reyna used when she said friends didn't sound too friendly. She seemed nervous.

A scrawny boy with pale hair and skin shoved his to the front, "Reyna, you call these _graecus_ your friends?! They are the enemy!" Reyna silenced him with a stern look, "Your current and former praetors trust these people. You _will_ treat them with respect." Octavian attempted to argue but Percy grasped his shoulder, "You heard Reyna. Go make an offering thanking the gods for the return of Jason. Now." Octavian walked away, but he wore a mean glare on his face.

Reyna began giving orders to the centurions, telling them to bring couches and tables to the forum for a welcome feast. While Reyna was doing that, Percy looked over Annabeth and the rest of the _Argo II _crew. His eyes settled on Annabeth, but instead of looking at her lovingly he seemed confused.

Annabeth took a step forward as did Percy. The two of them stood eye-to-eye, gray on green. Annabeth couldn't hold herself back anymore, she wrapped her arms around his neck. She couldn't keep the tears at bay. She missed her boyfriend more than she ever thought she could.

She pulled away from the hug, her sadness changing to anger. She pushed Percy as hard as she could, "How could you leave me, Seaweed Brain! Your mom, and me, and everyone else at camp have been worried sick. For eight months, Percy!"

Thalia and Piper pulled Annabeth into a hug, hoping to console her. Thalia gave Percy a glare, "I should punch you, Kelp Head." Percy just stared up at them, "I... I don't remember..." He pointed towards Annabeth, "You're Annabeth, right?"

Reyna offered her fellow praetor a hand up, "You're really stupid, aren't you?" Percy let out a heavy sigh, "You said that a couple hours after meeting me, too." Annabeth followed their conversation, wondering if the two had become more than just friends since Percy disappeared.

Annabeth looked to her friends with a forced smile, her eyes betraying her true emotions. Piper grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze. The somber mood told the truth; Percy doesn't remember anything.


	2. Roman Remains (Part Two)

Percy's brain was starting to hurt. When he woke up at the Wolf House one of the only things he could remember was Annabeth's name and her face. He remembered his mother, his father, and even Greek, but he also remembered Latin.

Reyna had tried to convince him he was a Greek, telling a story about him and Annabeth traveling to an island in the Sea of Monsters. Percy couldn't remember a thing about it no matter how much he tried.

Hera, or Juno, told Percy he was the glue holding the quest together, but how was he supposed to lead these people if he couldn't lead his own thoughts? He felt as if his mind was full of green mist, and every so often the mist would collect to form a green serpent. The serpent would speak in a raspy tone, sharing bits of memories that he could _feel_ were his own, but he couldn't wrap his head around it.

Percy turned his attention towards Frank and Hazel. They were telling the story of their trip to Alaska. Percy wasn't thrilled about how Hazel described his fight with the shades. Leo, the short Latino boy, was making a makeshift pinwheel from discarded taco wrappers and holding it in the path of passing wind nymphs. "So, you're telling me Percy can summon hurricanes and fight an entire army by himself?" Leo let out a loud whistle, "Shoot, I thought Jason was strong, but you're on a whole other level, Sea Dude!"

Percy made a face at Leo, feeling slightly embarrassed, "Sea Dude? But, really, it was nothing. I didn't know I could do that until I did. I just knew I had a job to do." Leo shrugged, saying he would come up with a better nickname later.

Annabeth spoke for the first time during the feast then, "Percy... Uh, you've fought an army bigger than that before. When we fought in the second Titan War last summer." Percy scratched his chin, trying to remember what she was talking about. A name kept running through his mind, "Was that Kronos?" Annabeth nodded her head, seeming happy that I remembered something.

Jason spit out his drink, trying desperately to catch his breath, "You fought the Titan Lord? By yourself?" Leo looked around confused, "Anyone wanna fill me in?" Reyna said, looking rather confused herself, "I would like to know what happened as well."

After Annabeth was done listening to something Piper was whispering in her ear, she began telling the story. Some centurions joined us in the middle of the story. She was telling the group about how her and I, along with a satyr named Grover and Thalia, were running through Mt. Olympus to stop Kronos from destroying the throne room of the gods.

"I helped a lot, it wasn't all Kelp Head's doing," Thalia said. I would have commented on that if I knew what happened. Annabeth corrected her, however, "Thanks to you and your Hunters, no monsters were able to get in our way, but you were stuck under a statue, remember?" Leo began snickering until Thalia shut him up with a glare. Hylla offered her hand to Thalia, "Leader of the Hunt? Props for that."

Jason looked at Percy in disbelief, "You fought Kronos, Hyperion, the Minotaur, the Clazmonian Sow, and an entire army over the course of a week? And I thought the fight with Krios was tough!" "I don't think I did it on my own, I'm sure I had friends by my side. Right, Annabeth?"

Annabeth looked taken aback when I spoke to her. Piper took her hand in hers before she spoke, "You wouldn't have made it a day if it weren't for me, Seaweed Brain." Thalia threw a grape at Percy, hitting him on the forehead, "That only proves how competent these two are since you survived all this time with out her," she said while pointing to Hazel and Frank.

Just then, Octavian walked up to the group, complaining about the giant ship floating in the sky. "We cannot let these Greeks stay any longer in our camp, Reyna. Send them away!" Percy couldn't let Octavian disrespect his friends any longer. He stood from the couch and stared the augur down, "Are you trying to give commands to your praetor? I will not allow you to disrespect our guests any longer. That is an order." Reyna stood beside him, "You," she said, pointing to Leo, "You built that ship, correct?" Leo stood at attention, giving Reyna a salute, "Yes, ma'am, I am supreme commander of the _Argo II_, I also built that beaut of a warship." Reyna asked, though from her it was more of a command, if he would give Octavian a tour of the ship to calm his suspicions. The augur seemed to jump at the chance to see the ship.

Percy later wished he stopped the two from boarding. If only he knew what he could have prevented.

Percy didn't understand why Leo fired on Camp Jupiter. But, right now he was more concerned with Jason. Someone hit him in the head with a brick piece. Piper and him were carrying him to the sick bay on the _Argo II_. Percy knew he would be okay after he rested, but Piper was worried sick.

"We're putting your boyfriend on a diet when he wakes up," Percy said in hopes to lighten the somber mood. Piper managed a meager smile as they lay Jason down on a bed. "I don't think he likes salads, Percy." Percy laughed at that as he looked for ambrosia or nectar, "I wouldn't know, but if we hide all the sweets he won't have a choice, now will he?"

Piper laughed at that, taking the nectar Percy found and placing small droplets in Jason's mouth. "Annabeth said you liked to make jokes to make people feel better. I appreciate it." Percy leaned against the wall beside Jason's bed. He ran a nervous hand through his hair, "I just try my best to make people feel better. If we're gonna complete this quest, we have to work together."

Piper gave Jason half of a square of ambrosia before putting the medicine away, "Does that mean you won't judge Leo too harshly?" Percy sighed and crossed his arms, "I just need to know why he would attack my own people, ya know?" "Your people?" Piper asked, "Just don't let Annabeth hear you say that. She's really hurting, Percy."

Percy slid down the wall, stretching his legs out in front of him. He didn't know why he felt the need to open up to Piper. Maybe it was the way she seemed to care for everyone around her, even Frank and Hazel who she just met.

"I wish I could remember anything about my old life. Am I different? Is the change good?" Piper took a seat next to Percy. She held onto Jason's hand tightly as if it was the most important thing to her, "I can't help you with that. But, I can suggest you talk to Annabeth. I don't know what will help you regain your memory because Jason simply got it back over time. Did Hera tell you anything?"

"She said she took every memory she could except Annabeth's name and face. She never mentioned when I would get my memories back. I wish I could remember a girl like that though." Percy's face turned bright red at the thought of dating Annabeth. "That girl is a knockout," he mumbled to himself.

Piper must have heard him because she suddenly laughed louder than she probably intended, "That is so cute!" Jason mumbled in his sleep something that sounded like 'so cute.' Both Piper and Percy fought back laughter at that.

Piper got up and helped Percy to his feet, "We should let him rest." She pushed Percy towards the door, "Now you need to talk to your girlfriend."

Percy was so distracted he stopped thinking about Leo and Camp Jupiter. Annabeth was a distraction to him. The way her curly blonde hair bounced when she walked drove him crazy. He could see them laying in his room back in New York while she designed buildings and helped him with his homework.

It was hard for him to discern whether or not that was an idea or a memory.

Percy shook his head, hoping to shake the distractions from his mind. He knocked on Annabeth's door. He could hear crying from inside the room. Someone spoke, though their voice was shaky, "Come in."

He opened the door, seeing Annabeth and Thalia sitting on the bed. Thalia was furiously wiping at her eyes to stop crying. Annabeth didn't seem to care about hiding her tears.

The scene broke his heart. He knew what they were crying over. Jason was going to be fine, but Percy should have came and told Thalia sooner. "Uhm, I should have came and told you sooner, but I got distracted," Percy said, rubbing the back of his neck, "Jason's gonna be fine. He mumbled something a couple minutes ago. Couldn't, uh, tell you what he said though."

Thalia flashed Percy a smile, even though her eyes were red and puffy, "Thanks, Kelp Head." Thalia gave Annabeth a quick hug before walking out of the room, rushing towards sick bay.

Percy pointed to where Thalia was sitting before, "May I?" Annabeth simply nodded, clutching a pillow to her chest.

Percy grabbed her hand, drawing shapes on the back of her hand with his thumb. "I wanted to apologize." Annabeth looked shocked at what he said, but she didn't pull her hand away. "What do you have to apologize for?"

Percy sighed. This was a lot to say. He felt like he could be open with Piper because there wouldn't be consequences afterwards. But now with Annabeth, he knew he was hurting her and he didn't want to make it worse.

"It's my fault I don't remember you." Percy didn't mean to start that way, but he couldn't hold it in any longer. Annabeth looked shell shocked. "Percy, it couldn't be your fault. Hera did this."

Percy stood and began pacing back and forth. He was growing more nervous by the second. "I'm scared I'm different. And when I get my memories back I won't recognize myself." Annabeth stopped Percy, putting her head on his cheek, "You seem like your normal self to me."

Percy put his hand on hers. He liked holding her hand. "I liked being Roman. I know it isn't my home, but I don't want to choose one or the other." Annabeth pulled away, "Would you..." She trailed off, turning her gaze to the floor. Percy took both of her hands into his, "Would I?" "Would you still be with me?" Annabeth asked.

Percy didn't know how to answer that. He felt like he would, but making that promise could potentially hurt Annabeth more.

She seemed to take his silence for her answer. She pulled away and pointed to the door of her cabin. "You should leave."

And he did leave.

When Percy entered his cabin, he collapsed on his bed. The day's events wore him out more than he thought. Hoping for a peaceful rest, but he couldn't be that lucky.

He dreamt that he was standing in front of a massive chasm. It seemed deeper than what was possible, but with the gods he knew he couldn't doubt it. Percy wanted to step away before he fell. He could feel immense anger coming from the pit.

Before he could take a step, something grabbed his legs. He couldn't see what was grabbing him, yet it seemed familiar. He felt like he was twelve again, setting off on his first quest. To the Underworld?

_Help me rise, little hero. _A chilling voice spoke, resonating in the demigod's mind. The memory came back to him. This was Tartarus. He almost lost his best friend, Gover, here five years ago. Kronos was trying to rise from the pit to destroy the gods.

Kronos attempted to pull himself further up, but someone grabbed onto Percy's shoulders. "You need to remember." "Hello?" Percy called out, finally free of the Titan King's grasp.

The dream changed however. Percy was in an elevator, holding a long cylinder of celestial bronze, capped on both ends with explosives. A young girl stood beside him. He could tell it was a younger Annabeth.

They ran through Olympus, making their way towards the throne room. Percy could feel a sense of dread, as if he was almost late.

"Wake up, Percy!" The voice was a girl's. Soft and sweet, yet commanding. He wanted to obey, but he couldn't. He _had_ to remember.

The scenes began changing rapidly. He was on various adventures with Grover and Annabeth. Then he remebered Tyson and Thalia. Then winter came, and he was without Annabeth. He felt desperate. With a group of five, he travelled across the country to find her. He wasn't too fond of the two girls travelling with him, but he grew to like them. And then he lost them just as quickly.

"Wake up!" "Seaweed Brain!" The first voice was the same, commanding him to wake up. The second voice, however, was so familiar. Like she had always reffered to him with the nickname. He felt like calling her Wise Girl.

He saw himself running through a maze with his friends. Avoiding traps thanks to the guidance from a redhead. Fighting a massive battle next to a pile of boulders. They looked like a pile of deer droppings, though he knew it was actually called Zeus' Fist.

Percy was now swimming in a river. The water burning his skin instead of filling him with strength. He felt a rope attatch itself to the small of his back. Annabeth was near the edge of the water, struggling to pull him out of the water.

He was tired. Not physically, but mentally. He was leading a battle in the middle of New York. They were on the Williamsburg bridge, fighting a force of demigods, led by Kronos in the body of Luke Castellan. Percy and Annabeth were standing shoulder-to-shoulder, defending the bridge while the Apollo cabin launched volley after volley of arrows into the enemy army. Blackjack and Porkpie, were diving down, kicking troops in the head like kamikaze chickens.

A cold chill ran through Percy's body. He could tell his body was writhing in his bed while he slept.

The dream faded, he was standing in pitch black darkness. Hera standing in front of him. "Wake, my hero. Your memories have been restored." Percy should have said thank you. Been respectful to the Queen of the gods, but instead he took Riptide from his pocket. He threw the sword at the godess, knowing this was a dream and he couldn't hurt her. "Rude." Hera huffed, crossing her arms. That was the final image he saw before he finally woke up.

When he finally woke up, he sat up suddenly, slamming his head against someone elses. Both of them spat various curses as they rubbed their heads.

When the pain began to ease, Percy looked around the room. "Where's Annabeth?" Percy didn't see her at first. Piper was sitting on her knees beside his bed, worry evident on her face. "Thank the gods you're awake." Piper sighed.

"I remember her. I need to see her." Percy said, getting out of bed quickly. He was drenched in sweat, but he didn't care. He needed to see his girlfriend. He needed to apologize. He needed to kiss her. He needed to do so many things.

Annabeth came into Percy's cabin, wiping tears from her eyes. "Finally, Seaweed Brain." Percy rushed forward, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "I love you so much." Now Percy was crying and he didn't bother to hide his tears. He was so happy to see her even though he didn't remember her before he went to sleep.

Piper smiled at the couple. The rest of the _Argo II_ crew entered the cabin. Everyone smiled at them. Coach Hedge was still wielding his baseball bat though, as if he would need to brain some baddies during the romantic meeting.

"I won't forget you again. I promise, Wise Girl." Percy said before pressing his lips to Annabeth's. She returned the kiss, tangling her fingers in his hair.

Having an audience was starting to bother Percy. He pulled away reluctantly, keeping his arms around her. "I'm sorry." He told her. Then blushed as he saw his new friends staring at him. "And, uh, sorry for waking you guys up."

"You should be, Kelp Head. This romantic stuff is disgusting." Thalia was still smiling as she spoke her insult. "There's a pine needle in your hair." I responded with. She instinctively checked her hair. When she first turned back into a human, she constantly found them in her hair or stuck in her clothes. It's been years though and the joke still isn't old.

Before anyone else could say anything, an alarm sounded throughout the ship. The demigods sprang into action drawing weapons as they raced to the deck of the ship, still in their pajamas.


	3. Summer Walks

Percy never really understood unconditional love. He always loved his mother, and he's crazy about Annabeth. The thought of losing either of them would just gut him. However, now that his sister Estelle is in his life, he truly understands.

The newborn baby hasn't done anything remarkable to warrant his affection of her. When she came home from the hospital wrapped snuggly in one of Percy's old baby blankets he just knew he would protect her no matter what. Percy has made many promises to protect his family and no matter how many times he seemed to fail, he would keep this one no matter what.

Weeks later Percy realized that this feeling would be so much stronger when had his own child with Annabeth. He hoped to have a daughter just as amazing as Estelle.

Percy's favorite activity to do with Estelle is taking her through Central Park. Her eyes light up at all the people and things passing by. When a dog passes them by, she always stretches her hands out to pet them, giggling as loud as can be.

After spending the school year away from camp he desperately needed to spend the summer training. He could feel his body and senses weakening and the mandatory gym class every day was not cutting it.

Now that the summer session is over, Percy was excited to spend time at home with his family. As soon as dinner was over his first night he decided to take Estelle on a short walk before the sun went down.

Luckily for them, the streets were fairly empty except for the large mastiff sleeping in one of the yards they passed. Percy thought it was strange a dog that large wasn't chained to a tree.

When the two had walked a few blocks, Percy noticed how tired Estelle was getting. She let out a rather loud yawn for a six month old. "Are you getting tired, Essy?" Percy asked her, speaking in the most embarrassing baby voice. Estelle tried her best to look at her brother, but then she turned her focus on her plastic ring toy. Percy smiled to himself, content with how his small break before school was going.

And of course Percy's luck never lasts. Honestly, he was surprised the summer had gone as well as it did. Nothing happened other than Annabeth getting a small cut on her arm during sword practice. Not like she hasn't experienced worse. But to Percy, a monster attack now is higher on his shit list than the last few years of his life combined.

The mastiff they saw earlier was no mortal's dog. A hellhound that was easily the size of a dump truck, much bigger than Mrs. O'Leary, jumped from it's earlier position. It's fangs barred, the monster definitely caught Percy's scent. It seemed smarter than the average hellhound as it waited for Percy to come near it before revealing itself.

Percy immediately uncapped Riptide, prepared to protect his sister no matter what. How he would do so was a difficult task. He couldn't leap forward and attack head on if there were more monsters waiting behind.

Estelle was now crying, feeling the absolute terror her older brother had felt to some extent since he was twelve. Percy knew his first step should be unlocking her from the stroller and leaving it behind. He'd have to fight one-handed. When he moved his hand forward, keeping his eyes locked on the hellhound, it began snarling and dragging its front paw along the ground.

It was going to pounce soon.

His instincts kicked in. Percy abandoned Estelle and dived into the street, rolling to a kneeling stance and slashed out in hopes he'd end this fight quickly. Riptide struck it's target. The hellhound staggered backward with golden dust falling from a gash on its snout. Nowhere near a killing blow.

Percy got to his feet just as the monster was on him again. It repeatedly tried to sink its teeth into Percy as he swung wildly with his sword, forcing him to back further and further away from Estelle.

Percy couldn't keep an eye on his sister while adequately defending himself. From her screaming he could tell it was just the two of them and the monster in front of him.

Seeing a slim chance to strike, Percy takes a risk and swings Riptide in a harsh strike to the left. Unfortunately, he misses causing him to stumble and lose his footing. The hellhound swings its head, nailing Percy in the side and throwing him into the side of a car.

Instead of attacking again, the beast turns its attention onto Estelle. Seeing this, Percy screams in hopes to get the attention on him once more. The monster sees an easier snack and ignores Percy. Now, too far away, he has no choice but to use his powers. Percy feels the familiar tug in his gut before the ground behind him splits open to reveal the water pipes of a nearby house. Torrents of water threw the hellhound off-balance, pushing it down the road towards their house. The opposite direction Percy wants.

Estelle was now between him and the monster with no way of changing their position to keep her safe. He couldn't charge forward to put her behind him because then he'd be absolutely blind to her safety. Though he'd been fighting risky the entire time, he knew he had to take it a step further.

If only Annabeth were here, he thought to himself. Though sore and tiring fast, the son of Poseidon got to his feet. Sword in hand, he walked to the middle of the road and stared his foe down. "Come on!" He yelled, anger fueling him now.

What he intended came true when the hellhound made its final charge, passing Estelle without a second look. Percy took inspiration from his first fight with the Minotaur. He wouldn't have the benefit of a rainstorm to help him this time. The hellhound lowered its head, trying to slam into him with as much force as possible.

Percy waited, standing firm as the beast came ever closer. At the last second he jumped into the air as high as he could and came down with his sword held above his head.

He didn't know whether this strike would kill or not, but he knew the strike would buy him time to escape. Riptide sunk deep into the monsters back causing it to howl in pain as it fell to the ground.

Percy jumped from the monster's back and hit the ground running. He could hear the monster still howling in pain, so much so he knew the wound would eventually kill it. Some monsters weren't evil, they just wanted food, but Percy couldn't stick around to put it out of its misery.

Leaving Riptide behind, Percy grabbed Estelle from her stroller and sprinted down the road as fast as he could. If another monster attacked before his pen reappeared in his pocket he'd be defenseless with his sister in his arms.

Percy looked over his shoulder many times on the way home and when Riptide came back to his pocket he felt somewhat relieved. Estelle had stopped screaming, but had cried the entire time and Percy couldn't blame her.

When he finally climbed the steps to his house, Percy collapsed against the closed front door. After taking a deep breath, he called out for his mother, "Mom! Come here!"

Sally was in her study, probably working on her new novel, but came running when she heard Percy call for her. Worry was evident in her eyes when she saw her children. "What happened?" She gasped as she took her daughter out of Percy's arms.

"Monster attack. She's safe." Percy breathed out. The fight wasn't anymore tiring than anything else he had done, but the emotional drain was too much for him. He could feel the weight of his eyelids growing. He tried to stand back up, hoping to find some nectar or ambrosia, but his mom stopped him before he could get up.

"Oh, no, mister, you stay there." Sally commanded. Paul was now in the hallway, confused at the scene before him. Sally put their child in his arms and, as if she read Percy's mind, ran off to get the godly food Percy desperately wanted.

"Tartarus wasn't as bad as this..." Percy grimaced as he clutched his side. As the adrenaline wore off, he was pretty sure he bruised a few ribs at least.

"What was that, honey?" Sally asked as she came back with a small baggie of ambrosia.

"Nothing, mom." Percy said as he reached for the brownie-like squares. Sally clearly didn't believe him, but once she saw him eat she turned her attention to her daughter.

Percy wasn't as excited to have his own children after that night.


	4. Wedding Bells

Percy didn't want to go to the wedding. That should have been obvious to everyone. He even told Nico as such weeks ago.

But here he is.

"You promised, Percy! Now the ceremony will be uneven!" Will had said. And he did feel bad about it when he brought up that fact. He wanted to be Nico's best man. The kid has been like a brother to him for years. Romance just wasn't something Percy wanted to deal with. Not after Rachel cheated on him. That was a month ago. And this is the first or second time he left his apartment since.

With a sigh Percy entered the church. He could feel everyone's eyes on him. And how could he blame them for staring? He stood out in stark contrast to everyone with his baby blue tux and black carnation pinned to his lapel. Despite the awkward situation he had to laugh to himself when remembered how much Will begged him to dye his hair back to black. "The blue in your hair won't match your suit!" Will was the most chill person Percy knew until Nico put a ring on his finger.

Finally everyone turned their attention elsewhere which Percy was infinitely relieved by. One person was still looking at him. He could tell they recognized him, or thought they did at least.

So, Percy walked up to them. When he got closer he knew who the beautiful girl was. "Bianca," he said with his arms held out and a smile on his face. Bianca's face lit up when she saw him. "Percy! I almost didn't recognize you," she cried as she returned his hug.

Bianca is Nico's older sister. If he could remember right she was two years older than him at 25 and four older than Nico and Will. The two hadn't seen each other since Bianca was 14. Her and Nico's father sent her off to an all girl's school to 'teach her discipline' after her and her best friend Thalia were caught up in a pretty nasty fight their freshman year. The stories from that really weren't pretty.

Either way, Percy's breath hitched when he took in the older girl's appearance. She was absolutely beautiful in her silver dress. Her hair was done up and held in place with a silver clip. She had her onyx skull pendant around her neck, the same necklace that matched her brother's ring.

Percy almost forgot about his ex for a moment there. Almost.

"I didn't know you were coming. " Percy stated. Which confused him. If she was coming Nico never would have shut up about it. "Yeah, when Nico sent me the invitation I was dying to come back. I didn't want to miss my little brother's wedding, but, I didn't want to cause a scene if my dad was here too, ya know? But, I didn't just come back, I moved back. New job and everything."

Percy understood completely. Hades and Bianca fought all the time, often they would curse each other out, only getting louder and more vulgar as the argument went on. He was definitely happy she moved back though. Nico was going to freak out.

Soon conversation turned to how life has been for him and all of the friends she left behind. Percy was a little vague on the details. He didn't know how much his friends would want shared. Would they see Bianca the same way after all these years? She left on good terms with them, but time changes people. He especially didn't want to tell her about Rachel and him breaking up.

"Seeing anyone?" She eventually asked, which, Percy should have been prepared for. Of course that's a perfectly normal question to ask. Percy shut down all the same.

Bianca gave him a funny look, it seemed like she didn't know whether to be worried or laugh at him. "Are you okay?" Percy closed his eyes and shook his head as if shaking the thoughts from his head. "I'm good," he managed, "Just wasn't prepared for that question. Uhm..."

He didn't really know how to answer. He was still reeling over the relationship. Six years. Just gone. How would he define it now? Honestly, it seems like wasted time at this point.

Luckily for him, he was interupted before he had to give the _very_ pretty girl in front of him an answer. Reyna, who is easily his best friend (along with her girlfriend Annabeth), came rushing up to him. "It's Nico." She simply stated as she tried to drag Percy away. He stumbled after her, looking back towards Bianca as he spoke. "Do you want to come with?" "No," she waved him off, "I'll surprise him later, don't worry."

;;

"What's wrong with Nico?" Percy asked as the two made their way into the back area. Reyna's jaw was set, her tone even when she spoke, "You'll see." Percy couldn't infer much from that, but he was worried none the less. He didn't want anything bad to happen to his friend, especially not today of all days.

Finally they made it into the right room where Nico was waiting. He was sat in a chair with his head held in his hands and his shoulders slumped. And his pants were around his ankles. _And he is more of a briefs guy than boxers which Percy did not need to know._

"Okay, we should have knocked." Percy whispered to Reyna. Though the room was so small that Nico heard him. "The button came off on my pants, we need help putting it back on." "Can you do it?" Reyna asked him, "I went and got a needle and thread but I couldn't get the string in the stupid needle." Reyna wasn't one to admit she couldn't do something, so that's why she seemed so upset when she came to get him.

Percy knew how to sew a button back on. He was in a similar situation back in high school when he was on a date with Rachel. "Lucky for you guys, I can save the day." Percy took a smug tone when he spoke, hoping to make his friends laugh. It's a distraction, really. "Just fix the button, Kelp Head!" Nico cried. "Will's gonna kill me if I walk out there in my underwear." Percy sighed and got to work on his pants, "At least you weren't wearing heart boxers in an Outback restroom."

Reyna tried to hide her laughter at that, but Percy turned back and glared. "Annabeth told you that story, didn't she?" Reyna broke and answered with a nod through open laughter. _I'm gonna kill that girl, even if she's home sick with the flu..._

;;

Once Nico's pants were taken care of, the ceremony was about to start. The couple didn't really pick a best man for their wedding, but they did ask for Reyna and Percy to stand for them during the ceremony. Which leaves Nico's step-sister Hazel and her boyfriend Frank sitting in the front row. There were a few empty seats next to her, however.

Nico's dad and his wife, Hazel's mother, were nowhere to be seen, unfortunately. But the most important seat for Nico to see filled was taken by his sister Bianca. Nico didn't smile often, though he's gotten more happy over the recent years, they were definitely going to see a smile out of him today.

But, Nico still isn't alone. He's found a parental bond with Will's parents. The two had taken Nico into their family the minute Will brought him home. They, along with Will's older brothers Michael and Lee and his younger sister Kayla, were sitting on the other side of the aisle. Nico found a family, and Percy couldn't be happier.

Reyna and Percy made their way down the aisle set to the wedding song played on a guitar that was prerecorded by Will, who was already waiting at the altar for his soon-to-be husband. "Was that Nico's sister you were talking to earlier?" Reyna whispered to Percy as they walked. Percy nodded his head in response, "Yeah. None of us have seen her in years at this point." Reyna wasn't in the friend group when everyone was in school, so she had no idea who Bianca was. Percy and Annabeth ran into her during college. Like, literally ran into her. Annabeth spilled her iced coffee on her and everything. "So, you're flirting with Nico's sister now?" Reyna asked, mocking her friend.

And Percy's face is definitely red now. Of course.

Ignoring Reyna, Percy pulled Will into a hug when he reached the altar. "How's it going, man?" He asked the blonde man. When he pulled away he could see happy tears pricking at Will's eyes. "Well, I'm getting married, so it's pretty good, Percy." Will said with a laugh. Reyna rolled her eyes, though she was smiling all the same, "I knew you were a crier." Will sighed, pretending (and failing) to sound annoyed. "Oh, fuck off, Reyna."

Before either of them could respond, Nico began walking down the aisle and everyone rose to their feet to watch. Nico was dressed in an all black tux with a baby blue carnation, the exact opposite to Will and Percy's outfit. Reyna and Percy took their positions on either side of the altar while Nico and Will were able to see each other up close for the first time today.

"I love you." Nico told Will, barely loud enough for Percy to hear. Will responded with a wide, toothy grin and simply said, "I know you do." And with that, the ceremony began.

;;

After the wedding, everyone left the church and made their way to the venue for the reception. There wasn't a formal dinner like at most weddings, but there was a table lined with food and drinks for everyone.

The majority of the attendees were standing in small groups talking amongst themselves as music played from speakers spread throughout the room. Percy, however, stayed in the back watching. He was glad people were happy, even he was to an extent, but there's always nagging thoughts in the back of his head. It's always been hard to distract himself from the bad things going on in his life.

Percy took a drink from his cup as he felt his phone vibrate from his pocket. Without looking at the caller I.D. he answered with a simple hello. "Hello," Annabeth called from the other end of the call. She sounded miserable. So, Percy told her so.

"Thanks for reminding me, Seaweed Brain." Percy laughed at that, though he did feel bad for his friend. "You missed Bianca, by the way." "She showed up?!" Annabeth asked, clearly shocked the older girl made it to the wedding. "Fuck, I wish I wasn't sick!" Annabeth 'yelled.' It wasn't much of a scream with her sore throat. "I'll tell her you said hi."

Reyna walked up to Percy while he was talking and gave him a questioning look, so he showed her his phone screen before putting it on speaker so she could join the conversation. Reyna wasn't very romantic in front of anyone when it comes to Annabeth, but sometimes she lets her feelings slip through her stoic expression. Percy always made a point to make fun of her for it later, even if she'd hit him for it. But, he wouldn't get the chance this time, as Bianca left her brother, and brother-in-law, to find him.

They made thier way outside where the could talk privately. Percy had no idea what was going on, but he didn't mind. "What's up?" He asked when they sat down on a bench. Bianca sighed, something was clearly bothering her. "I'm just going to be honest with you, Percy. We're too old for childishness." Percy was even more confused at this point, so he stayed quiet. "Were you flirting with me before the wedding?"

Percy didn't know what to say. Bianca was always the cooler older girl when they were younger. And he had to admit, he always thought she was pretty, but he never thought he'd pursue her romantically. "Uhm," Percy started, clearing his throat into his fist, "I wasn't really trying to do anything of the sort, Bianca. I just got out of a relationship. But, er, I do find you attractive?" He said that last bit as a question, he was clearly growing nervous the more he spoke.

Bianca, for her part, was confused just as much as Percy. " I only asked because I saw you talking with that girl with the braid and thought you were with her." Percy busted out in laughter at that. She thought he and Reyna were dating?

"Don't laugh at me, what the fuck?" Bianca asked, though she was laughing along with the raven haired man, mostly out of nervousness though. "Reyna is dating Annabeth. So, ya know, I think she's into someone a bit different than me, yeah?"

"I'm so stupid." Bianca sighed, leaning her head on Percy's shoulder. "Well, you seem to be into me, so yeah. You're pretty stupid." "I'll take the pretty part."

"I think Nico would try to kill me if we went on a date." "If?" She asked, looking up at him. "This can be our first." "Then what are we waiting for?" Percy asked as he stood up. He held out his hand for Bianca to take. And she did with a smile that made her eyes shine in the summer's sunlight.

"I didn't really expect this to happen when I moved back." Percy was smiling now as well. He didn't expect anything like this either. "Expect the unexpected with me, I guess."

Percy and Bianca entered the building just as a slow song began to play. Multiple couples were dancing. Including Nico and Will, even though Nico had never danced before. The new couple joined in.

Maybe this is how I find my new happiness, Percy thought to himself. As long as Nico doesn't kill me, of course.

**A/N: I'm writing an original story! I'll be uploading the first chapter to my wattpad ( user/WilburShoelace) tomorrow which is Friday April 19th! Please check it out!**


End file.
